Puppy Love
by krfan
Summary: The little threat that stood in Ryan's way.


**Puppy Love**

Kelsi Nielsen was crying while seated at her porch swing, her one-month old yellow Labrador puppy on her lap. The Evans twins really did it this time. She can take Sharpay asking, ordering rather, her to change tempos of songs in a split second but murdering her song was just downright wrong. How she wished Troy and that new girl would really beat them this time.

A sound of a motor stopping had her looking up from her lap where her puppy was licking her hand. She wiped the tears from her face hurriedly as Ryan Evans stepped up to the porch.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to coax out. "Tell your sister I can't switch the keys of her song for her."

"I'm not here for Sharpay", he started. "I'm sorry Kelsi. I tried talking her out of it but you know her, she wouldn't listen."

"Whatever, Ryan," she was trying to keep herself from crying but it still managed to flow. "It was still wrong, and it still hurt. It hurt me a lot. It was wrong, and disrespectful and… and… mean!" she is really crying now. "That song meant a lot to me, Ryan, more than you will ever understand."

"I know. And I'm really sorry…"

"I may not be as nice or passive next time," she cut him. "Maybe you should do the same."

That ended their conversation and as Ryan turned and was walking away, her puppy jumped from her lap and ran after him. It barked in its tiny voice, but you can hear the anger in it. The angry tiny bark made Ryan turn around. He would've found it cute given a different situation but seeing this little puppy standing up for Kelsi to him, helpless yet brave, made her last words sting even more.

---------------

"Can you wait here? I'll just get my music sheets from my room."

"Sure." Ryan replied as Kelsi ran up the stairs, her beret bouncing on her head. He looked around the modest living room seeing several pictures of her and her family. She looked adorable in one picture, wearing a ridiculously big hat, grinning shyly on the camera. Another was of her and a puppy, the one that barked after him months ago. At the exact moment that memory passed his thoughts when he heard a rather loud bark, followed by another. He turned around to see an almost full-grown Labrador retriever standing in front of him, barking nonstop, looking threatening. He was trying to think of somewhere to hide behind in when Kelsi appeared on the door.

"Lois! Settle down. Get back in the kitchen." The dog gave one last bark and obeyed its owner.

"Wow. That's your puppy?"

"Well, she really isn't a puppy anymore."

"She must really hate me, huh? I read those kinds are nice and friendly." Ryan thought he must've really hurt Kelsi then for the dog to take it to heart and remember him still.

"You ready to start? My keyboard's in the basement." Kelsi led the way to the basement where they wrote what would be Troy and Gabriella's reconciliation song.

-----------------

And he thought he came prepared. But nothing could've prepared him for the sight that appeared on the living room moments after Mr. Nielsen let him in. She was breathtaking. Too much that he forgot he had to give her the corsage. He just stood there staring at her for what seemed like forever until he felt a hand clap at his back. Mr. Nielsen came beside him smiling. He was brought back to earth and cleared his throat.

"You… you look beautiful." He tried not to sound awkward seeing that her parents were in the same room but there was no way around it.

"Thank you, Ry. You look great as well." She blushed furiously.

After they got all the routine of the corsage and boutonniere and photos out of the way, they started walking to the doorway when a full-grown Labrador retriever stood in their way. As threatening as its size already is, it barked much louder than he has ever heard it do before. Kelsi giggled seeing the fright on his face.

"Lois… play nice. Sit." She ordered the dog. They got through the door and out to Prom, dancing the night away.

-------------------

He's going to Julliard. And not only that, he's going to Julliard with her. The stars have finally aligned and allowed him to be with her.

"Ryan," she got him out of his thoughts, "I'll just go get changed, okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her. They were going to the after party at the Evans mansion. Senior Year the Musical was a success, although that was only icing on the cake compared to knowing their future belonged together. Sitting on the sofa, he noticed Kelsi's dog enter the living room. The dog seemed to always make an appearance when he was there. It sat in front of him on the floor, just staring at him. He sighed, guessing he had to have this talk before he took her away to New York.

"Look," Ryan started. "I know we didn't start off too well and I meant what I said that first day, I was really sorry. And I promise you I will make it up to her every single day from this point on."

The dog just blinked at him and he continued, "it may be too much to ask but trust me, I really love her and I won't hurt her ever again. She won't be taking you to New York so you won't be able to look after her there. But I'll be there, and I won't make her cry again. Do you think we can be friends?"

Lois gave him a bark.

"Let's shake on that." He offered the dog a hand, and surprised Ryan as it put its paw on his palm so he can shake it.

"So you're friends now?" Kelsi said coming from the hallway, smiling. She heard the whole conversation. And though it was pretty hilarious, she found Ryan's words to be so sincere and sweet.

"I figured I'd practice on her before I face your dad. Went well didn't it? I hope it goes the same way with your father."

"Considering that my dad doesn't know about that incident during the Winter musical auditions, you have a chance. But Lois here can be talkative when she wants too." She said teasingly.

"See? That's why I had to have that talk with her first." He said matter-of-factly. "Kelsi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you own a beagle or a yorkie? Why such a big dog for a small girl like you?

"It was Dad's idea. So there'd be someone looking after me and protecting me even when he can't."

"Now that is just plain scary. Should I really be worried about your dad?" Ryan asked rather scared.

She looped her arm around his as they walked. She patted it slightly. "Don't worry, he's just slightly scarier than Sharpay." She said smugly enjoying the really frightened look on her would-be boyfriend.

_Haha! This just came to me suddenly. I own a rather large yellow Labrador retriever (our family has three labs actually). It's taller than me when it stands on its two paws. And yes, her name is Lois, and she really do know how to shake hands :)_


End file.
